


Arms Tonight

by vampiricrose



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Ankle Sprains, Kisses, M/M, Minor Injuries, No Angst, alternating POV i couldnt even pick, and this is my own experience, it goes from ritsu to mao at one point i cba, medical inaccuracies prolly, take some maorits, that said ive sprained my ankle a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiricrose/pseuds/vampiricrose
Summary: A quiet crack, during a performance. Ritsu doesn’t care at first, he’s used to straining himself during the lives, but when he feels like there’s no strength in his ankle, he’s thrown out-of-beat.
Relationships: Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Arms Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> hiii i'm projecting onto ritsu since i sprain my ankle a fuck ton and i wanted to write  
> im just vibing atm, to be honest. this is prob relaly bad and shitty but i tried to do maorits justice

A quiet crack, during a performance. Ritsu doesn’t care at first, he’s used to straining himself during the lives, but when he feels like there’s no strength in his ankle, he’s thrown out-of-beat. Panic, but only for a second, and he falls back into the rhythm of the song they’re dancing to. He knows others noticed his stumble; especially his unit-mates, and he can  _ tell  _ they’ll either scold him or ask if he’s alright. Probably both. Maybe.   
  
He hopes his ankle doesn’t give up on him, twisting around causes him to grimace, and he feels startlingly weak. Ritsu’s honestly surprised he can get through the rest of the live; he’s amazed he didn’t fall over.   
  
Though, his previous thoughts of them asking about it is proven true, as Arashi nags him endlessly for continuing despite his obvious injury.   
“Seriously, Ritsu-chan, you can’t just keep going if you’re hurt!”   
Yes, he can, Nacchan. He did it anyway.   
  
“I doubt it’s even that bad,” Ritsu says, feigning ignorance to the fact he knows for almost certain his ankle is swollen and hidden behind his boots. Maybe he sprained it? He hisses when he stands up, pushed by his shoulders to sit back down by Arashi. He’s not a child; don’t give him the  _ look _ .   
  
Arashi sighs, running her hand through her hair and kneeling down. Ritsu presses his boot on her forehead, telling her to go away. He’ll be fine.    
(He also decidedly chooses to ignore the sharp pain that shot up his nerves at even the slightest pressure.)   
  
She clicks her tongue, wanting to scold Ritsu for him being so stubborn, but she’s cut off by Mao walking backstage. Ritsu glares at her after noticing - don’t you dare use Mao against him.    
  
“Hey, Mao-chan, Ritsu-chan hurt his ankle.”   
Slanders and deceit, Ritsu declares, calling her some very choice words as she laughs at his reaction. Mao doesn’t look amused - what was that about an injury?    
  
Ritsu pouts as Arashi explains the situation; how Ritsu stumbled mid-performance, how he limped on the way backstage, and  _ especially _ emphasises how Ritsu can’t walk currently. Ritsu sticks his tongue out at her; traitor!   
  
“Ritsu, you shouldn’t overexert yourself,” Mao scolds, sitting down next to him and unzipping his boot. Arashi looks with worry masked by smugness, ignoring Izumi’s yells to get the fuck changed so they can greet their fans.    
  
He shudders - his ankle is bruised and swollen, definitely sprained, and he winces as Mao moves it around to try look at it better, a whimper escaping unwillingly. It hurts a lot, especially now that Mao’s basically playing around with it, and he finds himself blinking away tears. Arashi looks worried, too, almost as if she didn’t expect it to be so severe.   
  
“Hey, Ritsu, sprained ankles normally take longer to bruise than this,” Mao says, accusatory and looking back up at him. Ritsu tilts his head; what is he implying, exactly? Arashi takes a moment to understand - also giving a glare to Ritsu.   
  
Ritsu hums. He really doesn’t get what they mean. Is he stupid? Or is he just not good at social cues? Both, probably. Regardless, Mao senses his confusion, and elaborates: “You either hurt it badly before the performance, or it’s broken.  _ Or _ there’s multiple injuries, and all of those suck.”   
  
Oh.   
Well, it’s not that bad, rig-    
“You performed with a possibly broken ankle?!” Izumi yells from across the room. He’s been listening in, hasn’t he? Ritsu calls him a bastard - don’t just talk when there’s something to nag him about! Talk earlier! Or, don’t talk at all!    
  
Mao hums. He doubts Ritsu would go on stage with an injury beforehand,  _ right _ ? (Mao gives Ritsu a very specific look while he says that. He did it  _ once _ , Maakun.)    
“You can’t break an ankle from a spin,” Izumi interrupts Mao, yet again only talking to nag people. Ritsu tries to move to slap the back of his head, but finds himself getting shooting pains again. Secchan’s  _ lucky _ .   
  
“I  _ know _ ,” Mao bites back, not even hesitating. Ritsu inwardly wonders if he’s either learned to not take shit from people or if he’s just not dealing with Izumi today. Maybe both? Or maybe he’s stressed? He knows Mao can act rude when stressed. It makes Ritsu feel worse; his own injuries making Mao even more stressed? How selfish.   
  
Arashi’s scrolling through her phone - Ritsu only realises because he hasn’t heard her voice in a while. She then says the most rational answer; maybe it’s just a severe ankle sprain? Or, maybe the bruises are there from just banging his ankle earlier? She knows Ritsu can be somewhat clumsy on occasion.   
  
Ritsu hums. He recalls blacking out for a second earlier, Izumi’s eyes widening. Ritsu performed after blacking out and continued to perform after an injury?   
“Shut up, you’d be mad if I had to leave mid-performance.”   
“He’s right,” Arashi says. Izumi would be upset at anything Ritsu did. (Or, is he just worried? Ritsu can’t read him very well.)   
  
Mao runs his hand through his hair. Should he just call an ambulance? A large wave of anxiety rushes through Ritsu’s body at the thought; don’t call an ambulance, please..!? He’s unsure why the thought makes him panic so greatly, but he  _ can’t _ . He’ll be fine resting, he promises, and Mao bites his lip. Fine.   
  
“I’ll bring him home, can you two tell the Producer that he won’t be there for meet and greets?” Mao asks; Arashi gives a curt nod and drags Izumi along with her to someplace further away.   
When Mao’s sure no one else is around, he gives him a chaste kiss. He can tell Mao’s worried by how quick it is, and Ritsu tilts his head. Why is he worried? Is he scared someone’s gonna catch them kissing?   
  
“No, I’m worried about  _ you _ .”   
“Eh?”   
Mao lowers his eyes, scooping Ritsu up into his arms. Isn’t it obvious? Ritsu can’t take care of himself. Or, atleast, not well. Mao has to remind him to eat, it makes him scared, sometimes. He worries about Ritsu when he hears Ritsu has to perform, or go somewhere alone.   
“I can take care of myself…” Ritsu whispers, Mao hums. He knows Ritsu can, but it never hurts to worry. After all, doesn’t Ritsu worry that Mao doesn’t rest enough?   
  
Ritsu blushes at being called out - he avoids outright telling Mao that he’s worried, instead, luring him to bed so they can sleep, or dragging him out of his chair for impromptu cuddling sessions on the floor. Why do you think he lets him get away with it? He’s not stupid, Ritchan.   
  
Cruel; Mao knows how to catch him off guard, doesn’t he!? He’s a  _ bully _ , Ritsu barks out, Mao laughing and scooping him in his arms. Yeah, yeah, whatever. Come on, he has to get changed before they can go home, right?    
“Pervert, Maakun wants to watch me get changed.”   
  
Nope; Ritsu would fall over if he tries to get changed and he balances awkwardly. Ritsu blushes yet again when he realises what Mao is implying, and Mao’s eyebrows raise. He used to change Ritsu all the time before, why is it different now? Is it because they’re  _ together _ ?   
  
Mao’s been getting more teasing with age. And more perverted. He’s getting less embarrassed by Ritsu’s moves on him, and gaining the confidence to begin more things. Ritsu hates it. (He doesn’t hate it.)   
  
“Ah, why can’t Maakun be more confident around others? Don’t think I didn’t notice how you changed when it was just us two here.”   
  
Rolling his eyes, Mao carries him to a changing room. Ritsu has some nerve, even though he’s reliant on Mao at the moment. He must trust him a lot, huh?   
“Of course, Maakun would never hurt me, right?~”   
  
Mao holds his arms over a bench, loosening his grip, Ritsu squealing at the lack of safety suddenly.   
“Hey-!? That wasn’t a test..! Don’t drop me, Maakun…”   
  
Ritsu grips onto Mao’s shirt, Mao’s eyes softening and holding back on him harder. It wasn’t as if he was going to genuinely drop him, you know? And he’s sure Ritsu knew that, too. Mao kisses the tip of his nose as an apology; Ritsu huffing.   
  
Placed down onto the table, Ritsu stretches his legs, foot hanging limp. He really has no strength in his ankle, huh? He wonders how long it’ll take to recover, especially considering he has no interest in going to a doctor at all.    
  
Mao unbuttons Ritsu’s shirt, shrugging off his jacket and shirt in one go, the sleeves pooling at his wrists. His eyes linger on Ritsu’s chest, pale and bony. It looks skeletal, ghastly, almost, but Mao always liked it. His hands ghost over his collarbone, and Ritsu stares up at him.    
  
“Does Maakun like how I look?” Ritsu teases, puffing his chest out and causing contact. Flinching, he moves his hand back, suddenly reluctant and blushing. Wow; Maakun can do that, but if Ritsu teases at all, he’s quiet? Hypocrite.   
  
Shaking his head, Mao breaks out of his stupor. Slipping Ritsu’s shirt on, he rests his head against the wall, closing his eyes. Don’t fall asleep, Ritsu, Mao warns.    
“You’re gonna carry me regardless, I might as well get some sleep…~”   
“Nope, I’d wake you up. I’m not gonna carry you the entire time in silence.”   
“Mean. Let me sleep. I’m hu~rt, Maakun, I need to rest…”   
  
Mao pulls his pants down, gentle when sliding it down the injured foot. Ritsu was nervous; he  _ really _ wants to avoid hurting at the moment. His talk of needing rest is genuine, he feels as if he’ll pass out if he’s made to walk on it. Plus, he did just perform, so his exhaustion is made even worse by that.   
  
He closes his eyes, and he’s fully dressed. Shit, did he actually pass out? Mao said he’d wake him up if he did, so he wonders if Mao just didn’t realise. Or if he let him sleep? Wow; Mao’s all bark and no bite, huh? He doesn’t even have the energy to annoy Mao with his teases, keeping his eyes closed. Ritsu doesn’t see, but he hears Mao look up at him and pull Ritsu into his arms, sitting down with him on his lap.   
  
Does Mao think he’s asleep? His breaths are quiet, and he’s barely moving. A hand goes to brush his fringe out of his eyes, stroking the side of his face and brushing across his cheekbones. Is this what Mao always does when he’s asleep? Cute.    
  
Mao pulls his hand away, standing up and shaking Ritsu gently. He stirs, acting as if he’s waking up, and groans in annoyance. Before he can even open his eyes, Mao leaves the changing room, hearing the mumbles of fans in the auditorium get quieter.   
  
“My dorm, or yours?”   
“Mmm? Is Maakun gonna stay with me for the night?”   
Mao tuts; if you don’t want him to, he won’t. It’d be more convenient, too, considered Ritsu will probably feel even worse tomorrow, and be begging for Mao to come over and comfort him.   
  
Ritsu rests his head against Mao’s chest, and thinks. Let’s go to his room; Mao’s dorm is full of weirdos, y’know? It’s not worth it to go there, even if Mao’s there.    
“Okay, fine. I’ll have to rush over there after I drop you off to get some clothes, though.”   
Fine, just don’t bring him there.   
  
Mao’s careful not to walk too fast, Ritsu bobbing in his arms at each step. He’s not gonna drop him, if anything, Ritsu’s been getting lighter while Mao gets more muscular, but he’s worried the movements can make him nauseous. After all, Ritsu has a light stomach.

  
Oh. Ritsu fell asleep again. He doesn’t blame him, despite all his nagging beforehand. Gently dropping him down onto his bed, he sees Ritsu naturally wriggle towards trying to grab back onto him. He almost doesn’t want to leave, but he knows that Ritsu would be even more clingy if he tried to leave in the morning.    
  
He sprints to his room, only Izumi being in there at the time. Mao inwardly wished that no one else was in there, but he supposes it’d be unrealistic.   
“Oi, Isara.”   
Mao knows it’d be rude to ignore him, despite not being in the mood to talk, so he hums in acknowledgement when rummaging through his clothes.   
“Is Kuma-kun okay?”   
“Hm? Oh, yeah. He’s fine. He’s sleeping right now.”   
“Of course.”   
  
No other words are exchanged, Izumi moving back to playing around on his phone. He thinks Izumi could sense how socially exhausted he is, and he’s quick to leave, picking up the pace to go back to Ritsu.    
  
Mao breathes a sigh of relief when he sees Ritsu still sleeping. He honestly thinks Ritsu would’ve killed him if he woke up to being alone. He throws his spare clothes in the corner, throwing off his jeans and getting into bed with just his shirt and underwear, and he sits the asleep Ritsu up.   
  
Ritsu whines in confusion, head lolling over to the side and Mao instinctively moves it back into a more comfortable position. He tugs Ritsu’s pants off, laying him back down afterwards. Mao knows from personal experience that waking up after sleeping with jeans on and the angry red marks that show up is  _ not _ pleasant.   
  
It’s not even super late; it’s only 8pm, if Mao had to guess, but he decides to catch up on his sleep regardless. Ritsu rolls in his sleep, moving into his arms. Mao feels Ritsu try to intertwine their legs, and Mao fights back against wanting to do it, too. It’d hurt his ankle.   
  
(Ritsu wakes up the next day groaning; their legs tied together in their sleep, and Mao laughs at his complaints, crawling out of bed to get him an ice pack.)

**Author's Note:**

> wink wink  
> i changed the entire feeling of this fic at certain points to represent their feelings..???!?  
> like. mao changing when they're alone, and when he thinks ritsu is asleep. idk man i just want them to kiss a little


End file.
